


Stiles And Derek Travel The Multiverse

by Wolves_of_Innistrad



Series: The Adventures of Derek and Stiles Across the Universe [2]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Gender Changes, Druid!Stiles, F/F, F/M, Genderbending, M/M, Multi, Multiple Universes, Multiverse, Multiverse Travel, gonna tag this as i go
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-12-16
Updated: 2014-03-31
Packaged: 2018-01-04 19:54:39
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,272
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1085066
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wolves_of_Innistrad/pseuds/Wolves_of_Innistrad
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A continuation of "My Greatest WIsh Is Now My Worst Nightmare."  Stiles screws up again, but this time it's him that gets transported to another reality.  Will he be able to get home again?  Better question, can he survive having to work together with Other!Derek again?  Come see!</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Gnidnal Hsarc

“Now Stiles, remember to be very careful when mixing this concoction, even the tiniest-“ Deaton explains before being interrupted.

                “Yeah yeah, I know.  I think I know better than anyone about being careful with spells now,” Stiles retorts.  As if he hadn’t learned anything from the harrowing experience in the woods.  Nemeton nearly killing him.  Or whatever it planned on doing with his lifeless body afterwards.

                He continues mixing the potion, adding different herbs and other ingredients as Deaton tells him to.  Until Derek shows up.  As Derek walks in, Stiles’ becomes hyperaware of the older man, momentarily forgetting what he is doing.  Staring at this beautiful man, one who is now his just as much as Stiles is Derek’s, distracts him enough that he drops one of the ingredients in too soon.

                “Oh shit!”  Stiles shrieks, exiting his reverie and realizing what he’d done.

                “Stiles!” Deaton barks angrily.

                “I’m sorry, I can fix it!  Just let me add a bit of this and-“ Stiles begins, throwing things in before a puff of smoke stops him from speaking.

                “No Stiles!” Derek yells, rushing to his boyfriend.  He is too late though, Stiles has already disappeared.

                Deaton groans, a pitiful sound drowned out by the anguished howl Derek is letting off.

                “Stiles… What have you done this time,” Derek bemoans, turning to Deaton.

                “I’m not sure what he did, but my guess would be another reality hop, as he’s apparently got a knack for doing them on accident,” Deaton answers, already beginning to look over the ingredients.

                “So what do we do to get him back?” Derek asks, forlorn.

                “I’m not sure we can do anything,” Deaton admits.  “We only got him back last time through his, Claudia’s and the other Stiles and Emissaries combined power.  Without that, I imagine Stiles will have to find his own way home.”

 &&&&&&&&&&

                “Mother, I am not going to date a child, even if he is in line to be the strongest Emissary in the country,” Derek says, contemptuous, but not disrespectful.

                “I’m just saying, the other you was quite enamored with him, you don’t think you could have any feelings for him?” Talia inquires, looking softly upon her son.

                “No!  Hello, have you not seen my past boyfriends?  Even if he wasn’t jailbait, I sort of have a type,” Derek reminds.  “Hector, Luis, Miguel… See the pattern?  Heck, I’d be more likely to go for Scott than Stiles.”

                “You keep your ephebophilic hands off my man,” Cora warns jocularly.  “We’re finally together now and just because he’s weirded out by me being able to use my wolf powers on him, doesn’t mean we’re breaking up anytime soon.”

                “Relax little sis, I don’t want Scott, I was just using him as an example,” Derek replies, trying to calm a growing anger within Cora.  “I don’t want Stiles; it’s as simple as that.  In fact, I wouldn’t care if I never saw him again.”

                At that moment the kitchen filled with an acrid smell, followed by a small cloud of smoke.  The combined sensory overload impaired the wolves, such that they could not tell who or what was lying on their floor.  Finally a minute groan cast out from the plumes of smoke, and Derek stepped forward.

                “I know that grown…” Derek said, annoyance showing on his face.

                “Well who is it?” Cora asks, giddy and nervous.

                “Hullo…?” a voice says, from the floor.

                “Stiles,” Derek states, staring down at his acquaintance.  “Or should I say, the Stiles from the other universe.”

                Stiles blinks his eyes, adjusting to his new surroundings.  He can’t hear any voices, even though he thinks there are muffled people sounds and a familiar smell invades his nostrils.  Finally he looks up, shocked at what he sees.

                “Oh no.  Not you again!” he croaks, before passing out.


	2. Little Red Book

                 Stiles slowly awakes, the sounds of people milling about invading his tender ears. “Quie’,” he mumbles, swatting a limp arm at the air. He puts another arm up over his eyes to block out the faint lights slowly seeping between his heavy lidded eyes.

                “Get up idiot,” a gruff voice huffs, followed quickly by a sharp intake of breath and a smacking sound. “Mom!”

                “Be nice to our guest Derek!” A female says, voice stern and commanding authority. Soon a warm and gentle hand rests on his forehead, lips speaking sweet sentiments in his ears. “You’re ok honey, don’t worry. You think you can sit up now?”

                “M’be?” he grunts, letting the woman hoist him up by his shoulders. Soon he is upright, mostly, and staring at a very confused, very alive Hale family. “Oh come on! I couldn’t at least be sent somewhere new? “

                Derek, this Derek anyway, sighs as if it physically pains him to speak to Stiles.

_Oh, that’s not a good thing to think about Stiles. Keep your repressed and likely very unhealthy thoughts about Derek scolding you buried deep in your head idiot._

                “You’re just lucky you did land here, at least we know how to get you home,” Derek adds, motioning to Peter.

                “You do?” Stiles inquires, not trusting this fake Derek. Or, more accurately, annoying alternate reality Derek. At that moment Peter enters with a small notebook, red leather cracked and worn, bearing the signs of frequent use.

                “This,” Peter says with his trademark smirk, handing the book to Stiles, “should get you back home in no time.” It’s very odd to see Peter be helpful and know, thanks to his experience with this Derek, that the man doesn’t have any ulterior motives. He really is just a nice guy, not a creeper.

                Stiles turns the book over in his hands, inspecting it before opening it to divine its contents. “These are spells related to multiple universes?” he asks, looking up at the assembled family members.

                “In theory, yes,” Peter begins, sitting down in a chair next to the upholstered chaise Stiles resides on. “However, we’ve never actually tested any of them.”

                “Well how many are there?”

                “Quite a lot actually. We wanted to be prepared, so we tracked down as many as we could, scouring countless tomes and dead tongues,” Peter replies soothingly, smile sunny and only a tad disturbing.

                That’s when Cora pipes in. “We even got to go to Peru! It was so much fun, we visited the-“

                “Cora let Peter and Stiles speak,” Talia says, cutting her off. “Now, we can contact Alan and get you whatever you need to get back. Will you require the other druids?”

                “No thank you!” Stiles says, holding out his hands, as if he could physically push the idea away, and possibly off a cliff. “I’ll be just fine on my own thank you.”

                Derek snorts “yeah right,” not even worrying that literally everyone can hear him clearly.

                “Do I need to get you a muzzle gaywolf?” Stiles deadpans, the classic shots fired response he uses for his own Derek.

                “I’d like to see you try, you poorly trained dolt.”

                “Pretentious nitwit.”

                “Bumbling bore.”

                “Preening primadonna.”

                “Tacky asshole.”

                “Skeezy old man.”

                “As if you aren’t screwing another version of me?”

                “He does all the screwing for your information,” Stiles fires back, only too late realizing how utterly embarrassing that last mark was to himself. The remark is met with stunned silence.

_It was a pyrrhic victory, but a victory nonetheless, I’ll take it._

                “Ok, so, let’s get this show on the road, huh?” Stiles says, clapping his hands and rubbing them together. He stands, nearly deflating from whooziness, but stabilizes himself eventually.

* * *

 

                “What are they doing here?” Stiles asks bitterly, eyes brushing past his own alternate counterpart and their version of Danny, who appear to be joined at the hip. “I can do this on my own.”

                “I’m sure you could. No son of mine, regardless of universal origin, is a lousy druid,” Claudia says, sweeping into the room with her usual magisterial air. A lump appears in his throat, Stiles looking anywhere but at her.

                “P-please, leave. I… I c-can do this on m-m-my own…” Stiles stutters out, turning around to hide his tears. Instead of leaving though, Claudia simply glides forth, wrapping an arm around him.

                “Mój syn,” she coos, and that breaks him. Even when he’d seen the ghost of his own mother, she hadn’t used that tongue, those simple words he still remembered even though he never learned the language proper. Collapsing into her, he cried for a while, choosing to ignore the truth, just for a little bit.

                “Mom...” he said in a pained voice, knowing it was both true and untrue at the same time.

                “There there. Everything’s going to be alright son,” she says softly, rubbing his back soothingly.

                The other Stiles, her Stiles, looks at her funny for a second, before realizing how important this must be to his counterpoint. After that, he simply turns to Danny, not wanting to intrude on the moment.

                Once he’s gotten it out of his system, Stiles pulls away, wiping his eyes with the sleeve of his plaid shirt. “Thanks, I think I’m ok now. So, let’s try out this first spell and see if it works ok?” he asks, voice brittle. “Well, this one is similar to what I did last time I think, so let’s try that one.”

                “What do you need?” Claudia inquires, turning to eye the cabinets.

                “The blood of a druid and a wolf. Well, that’s convenient,” he says, grabbing the knife and pricking his fingertip. “Ok, who’s up for a blood donation?” he says, turning a faux cheery smile at the Hales.

                Surprising everyone, Derek offers, stalking forward and flicking out his claws. “Don’t say I never did anything for you,” he says with a smirk, werewolf teeth glaring in the kitchen light. Stiles just rolls his eyes, watching the drops fall into the mixture.

                “It was good seeing you all again. Thanks for the help, especially you mom. Even if you’re not technically her. I lo-“ Stiles gets out before a tug at his stomach sends him reeling backwards like he’s been tackled by Scott again. When his eyes re-adjust, he’s staring out at an empty classroom. “Oh please let this be home. A simple teleportation spell was not what I had in mind.”

                “Stiles?” Derek asks, voice small, and Stiles turns to him.

                “Derek!” he shouts, until he notices the too tight khakis and preppy polo shirt. The same ones the other Derek was wearing. “Oh no…”

                “Oh yes!,” Derek grits out, eyes flashing a dazzling gold. “Where did you bring us you idiot? Stiles!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As promised, if a tad late, a new chapter. So, I know where this next chapter (or couple chapters depending on how long it takes) are taking place, but what would you like to see? Are there any tropes or one off universes you'd like to see the gang in? Hogwarts? The ubiquitous coffeeshop au filled to the brim with baristas? Gritty post-apocalyptic universes? Zombies?! The choice is up to you! Comment below with where you'd like to see Stiles and Odie travel to next!
> 
> As usual, a big thanks to all my Wonderful Readers for all their comments, kudos and subs. I promise I'm trying to work on getting more stories updated at least semi regularly (Except for like two, which are probably never getting updated; The Dark Stiles Saga and Aftermath) I've just been busy now that I'm a moderator on a Roleplay on tumblr. Anyway, you can find my main Tumblr account [here](http://www.wolvesofinnistrad.tumblr.com)


	3. GB!Verse: Man, I Feel Like A Woman

                 “Ok, ok big guy. Don’t get upset. We might still be in your world,” Stiles says, scrambling backwards on the cold tile. He keeps inching until he gets close to the door, hears the sounds of students outside. “Besides, if you kill me now, how will you get back? That is, assuming this isn’t where we left from. Man, they really need like a departures gate for alternate realities or something. Hello, welcome to sunny ‘Derek is a massive, douche twat that shops at Banana Republic’ verse."

                Derek growls, eyes still that shiny gold, so intense Stiles fears he’s about to be smelted in place by gaze alone. “Might be? Might be in my world? You better hope you just flung us across town and not time and space you miserable little shit,” Derek snarls. “And this isn’t Banana Republic, it’s from H&M.”

                “Oh, wow, that’s so much better, excuse my fashion faux pas,” Stiles chides, neck arching forward with his head as he stands up gingerly. “Let's see, we’re obviously at the high school, so we’ll just go check it out. If we find another me, we’re screwed. If not, we’re A-ok.”

                Rising, body still poised to strike, Derek seems to resign himself to Stiles plan. “Whatever, let’s just go.”

_He’s changed a bit. Still an asshole, but it seems he’s more, I’m not sure, aggressive? Just a tad, but he resembles my Derek a bit more at least. Maybe he realized how utterly useless he was as a wolf and got some training from his family._

                It’s not long after they exit the door that both men are pulled in separate directions. Stiles to the left, hearing someone shouting his name, and Derek to the right, literally.

                “Oh there you are,” a woman sighs, grabbing Derek by the arm and dragging him down the hallway. “you were supposed to be here an hour ago! I have important things to do. Now, just have them sit quietly and do the assigned reading, ok? No deviations from my schedule alright? And do not hesitate to send any of those cockroaches to the principal, got it?”

                “I, um, yes?” Derek stumbles, taking the clipboard from the woman. “And you are?”

                “Ms. Harris of course,” she spits, voice full of contempt. “Where do they even find these simpletons?” Ms. Harris continues berating Derek all the way down the hall, where the sounds of the student body begin to drown her out.

                “I am so going to kill Stiles when he gets me home,” Derek grumbles as he looks over the class notes, apparently having to pretend to be a chemistry sub for the next hour.

* * *

 

                “Stiles!” a light, female voice calls, running down the hall. A beautiful, raven-haired girl who looks shockingly familiar catches up with a skinny little thing. “Stella?!”

                “What?!” the other girl squawks with a mouth full of curly fries and a face dotted by moles and freckles.

_Oh Dear God…_

                “Stiles, where are you going? It’s not even lunch yet?” the tan girl with the dark hair reprimands, her tone never straying from cheerful. It’s only when the sun dress she’s wearing flutters does he look down, noticing two concentric circles around her ankle.

_Oh my God really? I sent us to a world where Scott and I are girls?_

                “I switched class periods so that I could push my 10 year plan up,” the female Stiles, Stella apparently, says.

                “Stella, not again. London is never going to be into you girl,” her friend says.

                “Scout, I have been in love with London for way too many years to give up. Even if he’s still with that stuck up little Jackie Whittemore. We will be together.”

                “And then what will you be? Stella Martin?”

                Stella sighs wistfully, before tripping over her pink converse. Scout, apparently still a werewolf, catches her before she falls all the way over.            

_Wow, was I this pathetic with Lydia? Actually yes, yes I was. Probably more so. Also, I’m apparently a freaking manic pixie dream girl here. That’s great, just what I needed. I can totally be the quirky girl to change the rigid and cold hearted boy Lydia, London or something, into a kind and caring individual. Shit! That could just as easily be said about Derek! Am I a manic pixie dream boy?_

                In the midst of his existential crisis, Stiles fails to notice the girls walking back down the hall. Trailing behind, he tries to be stealthy until he realizes, smacking himself in the head at its obviousness, that he is in fact still young enough to be in high school and can walk normally. Following along, he watches as Scout makes goo-goo eyes at a tough looking boy wearing what appear to be hunting boots, a military jacket and an army buzz cut.

                “CJ looks so great today,” Scout says, tapping Stella on the shoulder absently.

                Rolling her eyes, Stella pulls at the hem of her plaid shirt that is two sizes too big for her. “Just go talk to him,” she encourages, staring at the disgustingly sappy look on Scout’s face.

                “But we promised we’d give each other space. Besides, I think he’s into Izzy now,” Scout counters, color seeming to drain from her face.

_Chris? Is that a male Allison or someone completely different? Wait. Wait…_

                At that moment a trio of leather jacket clad teens sweeps down the hall. In the lead is a bubbly looking blond, like a biker met the boy next door, hair falling in a part to one side of his face. Behind him are two equally impressive girls. One tall with her head partially shaved, black hair tousled and styled on top. The other looking timid and shy, long curls flowing over either shoulder. Doing a double take, Stiles quickly realizes this must be the counterparts of Erica, Boyd and Isaac.

                “Izzy!” the CJ kid says, smiling bright as he draws the small blonde girl in for a hug. “LaVerne, Eric.”

                “Boyd is fine, _Chris Junior_ ,” Boyd states plainly. CJ cringes at the name, but it suddenly makes sense why it isn’t a variant of Allison’s name.

                “Fine, sorry, _Boyd_ ,” CJ says, emphasizing the last word strongly. “So what do you and Eric have planned for the night?”

                “Boyd is taking me out on the town before the pack meeting,” Eric says, wrapping his arms around Boyd’s neck and pulling her down into a kiss.

                The bell rings at that, signaling everyone to get to class and sending the groups scurrying off. Stiles walks around the school, finding everyone familiar, but not. In the library he eventually finds the twins and Danny, only recognizing them because they are the only twins at school. He still can’t tell them apart until one girl’s lips press a kiss to Danny’s still recognizable dimples.

                “Danielle, come on!” the girl he assumes is the Ethan counterpart says. “Can’t you get away for just a little bit tonight?”

                Tossing her hair over her shoulder, Danielle turns to the twin. “Ethel, I can’t g-“ is all she gets out before Stiles erupts into titters. That, unfortunately, draws the attention of the twin wolves. Their eyes flash blue, trained on him.

                “Aida, why does that kid…” Ethel begins, “Smell like Stella?” Aida finishes.

                Stiles tries to hightail it out of there, but the twins, being werewolves, cut him off. They glare at him as Danielle comes up from behind, closing off all exits.

                “Who are you?” Ethel says, sniffing at Stiles.

                “Why do you smell like wolves and Stella?” Aida tries, scanning over him like the answers might be written onto his skin.

                “Ok, ok. This is going to sound totally weird. Well, not as weird as your names,” Stiles laughs, receiving imperious glares from the twins. “Anyway… I’m Stiles. OR Stella to you I guess, but from another dimension? Like, an alternate reality where everyone’s gender is apparently different?  Like, I’m a dude and Scott, er, Scout, is a dude, and you’re all dudes. Everybody’s a dude! Well, except for the people that are dudes here, because then they’d be girsl where I’m from.  And then we have slightly different n-“

                “Shut up Stilinski!” they all yell in unison, silencing him.

                “Well he certainly rambles like Stilinski,” Ethel adds with a smirk, eyeing him up.

                “I have to admit, he’s cute though, and Stella is _so_ not cute,” Aida says.

                “You, um, you think I’m cute?” Stiles says, blushing.

                “Well you’re no London martin, but you aren’t _bad_ ,” Aida answers.

                “Well, if you two are done flirting, I think we have some things to sort out with the pack,” Danielle says, even here being the reasonable one. “You two, don’t let him out of your sight. I’m going to get Scout, we’re all going to head to the loft and ditch at lunch, ok?”

                “Yes mam!” Ethel says eagerly, pecking Danielle on the lips before the other girl leaves.

_Good job Stiles, been here all of an hour and already blown your cover.  I wonder how Odie is doing?_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And we see our first new verse, a genderbent one. So in case you missed it, here's a rundown of the characters introuced in this chapter. Scott=Scout, Stiles=Stiles/Stella, Allison=CJ/Chris Argent Jr., Lydia=London, Jackson=Jackie, Vernon Boyd=LaVerne Boyd, Erica=Eric, Isaac=Izzy, Mr. Harrison=Ms. Harrison, Danny=Danielle, Ethan-Ethel, Aiden=Aida.
> 
> Next chapter we'll meet Derek, Peter, Cora and maybe a few of the other GB! characters. And we might get Odie's POV temporarily, because him subbing the chemistry class is just too funny not to write I think.
> 
> Thanks again to my Wonderful Readers for their continuous support, comments, kudos and subs. Don't forget if you have an idea for a verse or genre for them to travel to, let me know in the comments!

**Author's Note:**

> Yes, this chapter is the same thing that was posted in the Epilogue of MGWINMWN. More will be coming soon though!


End file.
